<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And if you never bleed, you're never gonna grow by Trafalgali</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234206">And if you never bleed, you're never gonna grow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trafalgali/pseuds/Trafalgali'>Trafalgali</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But He'll Get Better, Comfort, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Happy Ending, I'd like to thank Taylor Swift for her album Folklore, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Shirou is an asshole, Slice of Life, Slow To Update, michiru is cute, no beta we die like men, no publishing schedule bc life is shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trafalgali/pseuds/Trafalgali</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shirou always had the worst taste in men. </p><p>In so many years, you would think he had learned how to raise his standards. But the truth is, he didn’t. It only takes a pretty guy with big eyes and a smirk to make his brain freeze. Unfortunately for him, a frozen brain never prevented anyone from getting their heart broken. "</p><p>Shirou and Pinga are friends with benefits. Only that... right ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiwatashi Nazuna/Kagemori Michiru, Kagemori Michiru &amp; Ogami Shirou, Ogami Shirou/Pinga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. We never painted by the numbers, baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi this is my new obsession, shipping a main character with a secondary one who barely gets any screentime !<br/>Anyways hope you like it !</p><p>CW, there will be sexual allusions, but no sex scenes, that's why I kept a low rating</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shirou always had the worst taste in men.</p>
<p>In so many years, you would think he had learned how to raise his standards. But the truth is, he didn’t. It only takes a pretty guy with big eyes and a smirk to make his brain freeze. Unfortunately for him, a frozen brain never prevented anyone from getting their heart broken.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Got a light ?”</p>
<p>The smell of smoke fills the room. Shirou thinks, annoyed, that it’ll take weeks to take this scent off his bedsheets. But he lights the cigarette this time again anyway.</p>
<p>The sun isn’t rising yet, nightingales went to sleep a while ago, to let larks initiate their morning lullaby. A light breeze blows through the opened window, lowering the temperature of the heated room, and making bits of fur and feathers fly around the bed.</p>
<p>“Coffee ?” The other one asks.</p>
<p>Shirou grumbles and puts the blanket on himself, as the man gets up, cigarette between the lips.</p>
<p>“Always a delight to wake up next to you my dear.” He smiles, and puts on his underwear.</p>
<p>“Shut up and bring me a cup already Pinga.” He finally growls between his teeth. He is not a morning person for sure. Or maybe he’s just always grumpy.</p>
<p>“Your wishes are my command, your highness,” Pinga answers before disappearing in the kitchen.</p>
<p>Shirou has the feeling this is going to be a very, very long day.</p>
<p>Last night, he had heard Pinga was in town, and, like each time, he did everything to avoid him. Of course he didn’t succeed. They had met up in a pub, and the night ended at Shirou’s apartment. Just like every time.<br/>It’s not even like Shirou even appreciated the guy. He was annoying, and cocky, but he was great in bed, and that wasn’t a thing someone like him could ignore. Stupid bird.</p>
<p>Moments later, they are together sitting in the bed, a hot mug of coffee in their hands.</p>
<p>“I’m not staying long.” Pinga says, while taking a sip.</p>
<p>“You never do.” It sounds like an accusation. It’s not, Shirou thinks. It’s only a fact. He’s a migratory bird. He does not stay long. Besides, that’s what Shirou likes the most about him. No time to get attached.<br/>It’s their implicit deal. When he’s here, they can hook up, but then, it’s over. No talking, no feeling. Only a night from time to time, a few drinks, mindless flirt, and a cup of coffee.</p>
<p>A strong hand takes away his cup. He frowns and looks at Pinga. Nobody takes his coffee away from him and stays alive long. Nobody except extremely good looking men with a grin and a goatee apparently.</p>
<p>“True. But that doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy our little time together right?” His face gets closer to Shirou’s and he can feel the warmth running through his cheeks.</p>
<p>God he hates him. He hates the way his body reacts to him. Raw, and intense.</p>
<p>“C’mon Shirou, you were more fun last night.” He is now on his lap, his long hands on his chest, and it’s taking all of Shirou’s thoughts to stay in his human form. In control. No wolf.</p>
<p>This does not last long. Pinga whispers something about letting go in his ear and Shirou loses it.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” He says before grabbing Pinga and dragging him under the bed sheets.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>When Shirou gets out of his apartment, hours later, Pinga is gone. Good riddance, he thinks, before promising himself to never see him again.</p>
<p>It’s the fifth time he makes that promess.</p>
<p>***<br/>Michiru pops up in his life, and suddenly he has to take care of an energetic teen. Like he doesn’t have enough things to worry about on his own.<br/>He’s too old to be a dad. But she won’t leave his side. Plus, he’s not really her dad. She just hangs out around him, and surprisingly enough, he enjoys her loud bursts of energy, the way she gets distracted by the smallest butterfly in a bush of flowers, and the way she rushes into things without thinking ahead.</p>
<p>The latest point, he enjoys not so much, because it makes him worry way more than needed. But he likes how brave she can be. She’s loud and reckless, she talks too much, asks too many questions and barely waits for the answers, but he’s grown fond of her. Somehow.</p>
<p>“Have you ever been in love, Shirou ?” She asks one day, as they’re eating a snack on the roof.</p>
<p>He sighs. “Yes. A long time ago. Why would you ask ?”</p>
<p>“How do you know if you’re in love ?” She asks, without answering, like she often does.</p>
<p>Shirou decides to stay silent. With time, he’s learned to know when she’s about to rant until she has nothing left to say. So he lets her talk.</p>
<p>“Because I think I might be in love with Nazuna…. But she’s my best friend! So maybe it’s just that? I don’t know... I like to be around her, I like to see her, I like to look at her face, I like to hear her talk, and sometimes, when I think about her, I have those weird feelings in my belly. But I don’t know, maybe it’s a beastman thing that I’m not aware of ? It’s weird. But also, sometimes her hand touches mine and I’m never sure if my heart is going to explode or not you know ? And I read in a book that it’s like that to feel love! But I’ve known her for so long I can’t possibly expect our relationship to change just like that! What if she doesn’t feel the same way towards me?”</p>
<p>She said all of that without breathing once. Patiently, Shirou listened to all of it. If someone had told him he would have to deal with a teenage girl’s confused feelings about romance, he would never have believed it. But there he was.</p>
<p>“Mmh. I see. Sometimes when you grow up, your body reacts weirdly. It’s a normal part of teenagehood -”</p>
<p>“Shirou ! Ew gross !” She yells at him, her hands moving fast.</p>
<p>“What ?”</p>
<p>“I know all about that ! I’ve had biology classes and I’m not stupid ! That’s not what I’m talking about !” She puts her fists on her hips, visibly annoyed. “I was asking about emotions and feelings! not body changes and puberty!”</p>
<p>“Oh. Sorry.”</p>
<p>Her turn to sigh now. But she can’t stay mad too long. He’s the best at making her angry, but it never lasts. Sometimes however, she wonders if he’s not doing it on purpose.</p>
<p>“Love is something incredibly strong, and it can do an incredible amount of damage if you’re not careful.” Shirou says, his eyes lost in the horizon. He’s given up on that long ago.</p>
<p>“Way to ruin the mood, Shirou.” Michiru rolls her eyes, and sits down on the floor. “What do I do about Nazuna ?”</p>
<p>Why would she ask him that, he thinks. Doesn’t she know other people to talk about that ? He sits in front of her and inquires.</p>
<p>“Did you talk with her? About all of that?”</p>
<p>“What! No! No way! That’s embarrassing! Why would I do that!”</p>
<p>Shirou notices her cheeks are flushed even under her fur. So she really likes her uh.</p>
<p>“Look. Sometimes you have to tell people you care about them. Or you might miss your opportunity and regret it for the rest of your life. If you like her, go tell her.” That’s one of the longest sentence Shirou has ever said out loud.</p>
<p>“But what if it ruins our friendship?”She asks with a desperate tone. Then she whispers, almost to herself. “What if she doesn’t like me? What if she LAUGHS at me !?”</p>
<p>“She won’t. And if she does laugh at you, she’s a bitch and you chose her wrong.”</p>
<p>She laughs, and he feels her body language shift, from fear to laugh. It’s good. She’s too young to be scared.</p>
<p>“Nazuna is not a bitch!” She stops laughing and looks at him, smiling. “Thank you for listening to me.” Then she kisses his cheek and goes away.</p>
<p>He really hopes his advice was good.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The thing when you’re a hundred years old wolf, is that you think you’ve seen everything. Shirou definitely thinks so. He is, of course, wrong.</p>
<p>He thinks he has experienced love in all of its forms. He thinks he’s too old for that. He thinks he’s done too much wrong to deserve it. He thinks he doesn’t want it. Not anymore.</p>
<p>But, again, the thing with love, is that you don’t get to choose.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Shirou’s phone rings in the pocket of his coat. He’s working, he has other important things to do, so he doesn’t pay it much attention. If Michiru needs his help, she knows where to find him. He doesn’t have many other contacts.</p>
<p>It rings again.<br/>“You should check it up Shirou.” The mayor says. They are in the middle of an important meeting about Anima-City.</p>
<p>Maybe it’s important. Shirou looks it up. It’s a number he doesn’t recognize, but soon, he finds himself blushing a little.</p>
<p>Unknown number: “Hey pretty boy, guess who’s in town ? 🐺😏🦅”<br/>Unknown number: “Wanna hang out ?😏 Maybe a few drinks?”<br/>Unknown number: “Nevermind I know you’ll say no, I’ll just be at your door at 8pm, xoxo -Pinga”<br/>Shirou🐺: “How did you get this number ?”<br/>Unknown number: “So you do know how to answer the phone! Michiru lied.”</p>
<p>Of course it would be Michiru. He’ll have to have a very serious conversation with her about sharing private information about him with other people. He grunts. There’s no avoiding him, he guesses. He decides to register his number under the name “Stupid bird” and answers before puting his phone away.</p>
<p>Shirou 🐺 : “I’ll be working late, try 9pm instead.”<br/>Stupid Bird : “It’s a date &lt;3”</p>
<p>How can someone be so annoying over text, Shirou wonders. Michiru showed him how to use emojis, and what they were, but he thinks it’s stupid anyway. He doesn’t need cute silly images to communicate.</p>
<p>The meeting lasted forever, and Shirou’s exhausted. Before walking out of his office, he makes sure his fur is brushed, and that nothing got stuck between his white sharp teeth.. Not that he cares about making a good impression. Just… to be sure.</p>
<p>He can smell him even before noticing an inch of his white feathers. As he said, he is waiting in front of his door, tall and stylish.</p>
<p>“Mr great white wolf, sir” Pinga greets him, with a teasing tone. Shirou rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>“If you’re here to annoy me, you can leave, right now.” He snaps.</p>
<p>“Jeez, okay sorry. I thought you’d be happier to see me after six month, but you never change uh.”</p>
<p>Shirou’s caught a little off guard. Pinga generally doesn’t seem to mind his grumpy attitude. Looking down, he opens the door before saying, very low.</p>
<p>“I am. Happy to see you.” Pinga smiles.</p>
<p>They both get inside, Shirou invites Pinga to sit on the couch while he goes to prepare them two glasses of whiskey. Shirou stays silent the whole time. He’s not much of a talker anyway.<br/>Shirou’s living room is everything you would expect it to be. Dark, sober, simple. There’s a black simili-leather couch, with white wooden coffee table. Nothing is hanging from the walls, and not even a TV. No wonder he’s never home.<br/>The only thing Pinga ever noticed that resembles a decoration are two photographs, put on the chimney. One of Shirou and Michiru, taken a week after they all saved the city, when they were helping to rebuild. The second one is older, the colors are sepia. Shirou stands, smiling, with another man Pinga doesn’t recognize. One time, he tried to ask who it was, and Shirou had said something like “none of your business”, and Pinga never asked again.</p>
<p>“Soooooooo,” Pinga starts “What have you been working on, to stay so late at work?”</p>
<p>“The Mayor has been trying to install a better water system in the Slums, so the people don’t get poisoned anymore by polluted water, but some people aren’t happy with that, and they try to sabotage the construction site. So we’re working on a plan to protect that.”</p>
<p>“Damn, that must be exhausting.” he takes a sip of whiskey and looks at Shirou intensely.</p>
<p>The thing with Pinga, is that he is, on every occasion, very handsome. The worst part is that he makes it look like he’s just pretty like that, effortlessly. His hair always falls perfectly on his forehead, even when he’s been flying all day, and his ponytail always curls perfectly on his neck. It’s annoyingly distracting for Shirou.</p>
<p>“But I doubt you came to hear me talk about work, right ?”</p>
<p>“Mmh, don’t be so harsh on yourself. I enjoy listening to you.” He says, getting closer to him on the couch with a smile that unfortunately makes Shirou’s heart skip a beat.</p>
<p>Pinga always notices. Worst, he enjoys this.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“C’mon, just admit that you like me!”</p>
<p>A cigarette between his lips, Pinga is laying on his side, facing Shirou, who lays on his back, looking at the ceiling. The white bedsheet barely covers them both.</p>
<p>“I swear to god, if I see any ashes in my bed I’ll kill you.” is the only answer Shirou gives him.</p>
<p>“Always so serious…I know it’s very much part of your appeal, but you should relax a little.”</p>
<p>Shirou feels a hand on his forehead, brushing lightly his white hair. Even in human form, his skin is as soft as feathers, he thinks.<br/>Pinga’s hand moves from his forehead, to his cheeks, stroking them softly. Shirou closes his eyes, relaxed. The hand travels on his face, reaching his lips, his chin, his neck.</p>
<p>“I do relax.” he mutters, but if anything, it sounds more like a purr.</p>
<p>“Yeah you do” Pinga chuckles lightly “I can see that.”</p>
<p>When Shirou opens his eyes, he only sees Pinga’s face leaning over him, too close. His pink eyes scanning his blue ones. Without thinking, Shirou puts his hand through his untied hair, on the back of his head, before pulling him closer. He hesitates a second.</p>
<p>“Can I.. Can I kiss you?”</p>
<p>Pinga lets out a laugh.</p>
<p>“You didn’t ask, earlier, when you almost bit my lip off.”</p>
<p>Way to ruin the moment. Shirou sighs and puts his hand off him, grunting, and pushes Pinga away.. “Nevermind. Stupid bastard bird.”</p>
<p>“Ow c’mon,don’t be so sensitive, I want a kiss now.” He pouts, but Shirou’s already turned to his side, facing the wall.</p>
<p>“Too late. Good night.”</p>
<p>But Pinga has other plans than leaving him alone. He buries his face in his neck, wrapping his arms around him.</p>
<p>“Shirou ~” He says in his ear.</p>
<p>“What.” Shirou turns over, now facing him, frowning. Their faces are so close they can feel each other’s breath.</p>
<p>“You’re so handsome when you’re mad at me!” He smiles and puts his hand through his white hair. Shirou stays silent.</p>
<p>“Kiss me.”</p>
<p>Slowly, Shirou complies.</p>
<p>It’s not a passionate kiss, driven by desire and fire. It is not a desperate kiss, like the ones you hold on to to breathe. Not like the ones that hurt, that are too fast, too eager.<br/>This kiss is tender, and gentle.</p>
<p>Like a butterfly landing on a flower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I didn't know if you'd care if I came back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The bed smells like the sea, smoke and feathers for a few days. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The bed smells like the sea, smoke and feathers for a few days. </p><p> </p><p>At some point, Shidou decides to wash the bed sheets, to get it off. But even after that, it takes a bit longer for the smell to disappear. Bloody beastman scent. </p><p>It’s why everytime he promises himself to never see Pinga again. Because each time he leaves, it takes him weeks to fight and not get attached. He can feel his lonely heart craving his affection, holding onto the memories, the nights, his laughs. </p><p>When Pinga leaves, Shirou wants to get drunk. At night, he goes to bars, and comes home with a stranger. </p><p> </p><p>Sweat and alcohol soon replace the feathered scent of his memories. </p><p> </p><p>The men he brings home are terrible. Too rough. Too eager. Too forgettable. Not even that pretty. He doesn’t bother to learn their names. They don’t care anyway. </p><p>Some of them call him back. He never answers. </p><p>Then, after a few weeks, he stops, and gets back to his normal life. His walls all rebuild, his heart protected. </p><p> </p><p>Until next time.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The mayor seems stressed. Shirou notices how the circles under her eyes are deeper than usual. She sighs a lot, massaging her temples. </p><p> </p><p>“We need to find a way to get more funds for our social program. Half the town’s been rebuilt but it’s not enough. And since we don’t receive help from Sylvasta anymore, we’re lacking money.” </p><p> </p><p>“I suppose the Government won’t help us ?” Shirou asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Not after everything that happened.” Mayor Rose answers, tired. “I need to find another way. If we want humans to accept us, we must first help our people in need.”</p><p> </p><p>Shirou nods, as she continues. “Maybe you can do something with the Beastman Co-Op, like a festival or something? That would raise up the spirits of everyone, as well as raise funds for the program? What do you think, Shirou?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mh. Security would be hard to maintain, we’ll have to be careful, terrorist organisations haven’t stopped since everything that happened. Maybe a festival would only worsen the situation?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s definitely a point to take into consideration. We’d have to reinforce security for sure. But other than that, it could really help getting the community together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe Flipp would agree to help us secure the perimeter…” Shirou wonders.</p><p> </p><p>“You’d ask the mafia boss to help us? That’s surprising, but as long as nothing illegal goes on, I trust you Shirou. Maybe you could ask Michiru and Nazuna to help with the festival itself? Everyone loves them.”</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>A ray of sun piercing through the window lightens a red flower in Melissa’s living room.</p><p> </p><p>“No way I’m losing again !!!” Michiru screams. It’s board games afternoon at the Beastman Co-OP, and she hates losing, especially in front of Nazuna. She did grow up a lot these last three years, but not really on that specific point.</p><p> </p><p>Shirou never plays, but sometimes, he likes to watch them. It’s noisy and messy, and nobody really respects the rules, but it can be fun. Sometimes. </p><p>They are all sitting at the dinner table, except for him, standing in a corner, arms crossed. </p><p> </p><p>“Shirou come next to me! Maybe you’ll bring me luck!” Michiru calls him. Rolling his eyes, he obliges. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay but I won’t play.”</p><p> </p><p>He takes a chair and sits between Melissa and Michiru. Nazuna is facing him, a light smile sculpted on her face, as always. He’s never quite sure what she’s thinking, and in that way, she is Michiru’s perfect opposite. Pawns are scattered all over the board, as if a tornado called Michiru knocked them all over. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah we know we know, you’re “ and she quotes “too good for those stupid games.” Everyone laughs, except Shirou. </p><p> </p><p>“I never said that.” He frowns. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyway” Melissa intervenes “Let’s start again, shall we ? Nazuna, would you like to start while I get some tea and coffee? No sugar for you Shirou is that right ?” He nods.</p><p> </p><p>Moments later, tea (and a cup of coffee for Shirou) is served, and Melissa, Gem, Nazuna and Michiru are joyfully playing again. It’s interesting to see the way Michiru acts slightly different around Nazuna. They’ve been together for quite some time already, yet, she doesn’t seem to relax at all when she’s around. He notices how she’s always trying to impress her, to be witty, or to make her laugh. </p><p> </p><p>At first, he wasn’t thrilled about Nazuna. To be fair, she was the leader of an obscure cult, and she did steal his identity to pass as the Silver Wolf. So he couldn’t be blamed for not liking her that much. But more than that, she was… weird. She always smelled and looked like someone endorsing a role. Never showing her true self. </p><p> </p><p>Until he saw her act around Michiru, a few weeks after saving the city. They all went on a picnic, and for the first time, he felt like seeing the true Nazuna. She was laughing, and smiling, and waving and just being a normal teenager instead of a cult leader. </p><p> </p><p>Since then, he had decided that as long as she wasn’t a threat to Michiru’s well being, he would rethink his opinion on her. </p><p> </p><p>And now, there he is, hiding cards for Michiru and handing them to her when it’s convenient. She had been bribing him with her puppy eyes and he could never say no to that. </p><p>Ah, old man, he thinks, you’re not the fierce wolf you once were, getting led by the nose by a teen. But maybe that’s what getting old is all about, after all. </p><p> </p><p>“Michiru you’re cheating!” Nazuna shouts suddenly. “There’s no way you have that card <em> again </em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not! I’m just talented like that!” She answers with a grin. Hubris was one of her flaws for sure.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how you’re doing it, but you definitely are. I’ll find out even if it’s the last thing I do.” Nazuna says, looking way too invested for a board game. </p><p> </p><p>She glances at Shirou suspiciously. Unfortunately for her, he’s not intimidated, and he’s clearly on Michiru’s side. </p><p> </p><p>To Melissa and Gem, it looks just like a normal afternoon. </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“You should ask Pinga!” She shouts.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“To help with security! Having someone watching from up there would be perfect don’t you think? That way more ground can be covered!! I’ll just text him to see if he can come sooner than usual!”</p><p> </p><p>She takes her phone and starts typing before Shirou can process anything that’s happening. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait No!” Shirou says, a bit too desperately, turning into his wolf form. </p><p> </p><p>She stops, and looks at him, head tilted. </p><p> </p><p>“Erm” He clears his throat, turning back human. “I mean, couldn’t we find someone who isn’t a terrorist in the first place? Why wouldn’t you do it? You can fly even better than him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pff that’s nonsense. Plus, I know you ask Flipp to help with security so don’t you dare say a thing about Pinga being a terrorist. Plus, Nazuna and I will be busy with our booth at the festival, we won’t be able to help. She’ll have to prepare for her concert, and then signing autographs, while I make sure Jackie and the other don’t do anything stupid at the noodles stand.”</p><p> </p><p>Shirou grunts. Of course, she’s right. Having a bird able to spot from the sky any threat would be a huge asset. But why did it have to be <em> him </em> ? </p><p> </p><p>“Besides” Michiru asks “What’s up with you two? Pinga always tells me that he sees you when he’s here, but I never see you together, and you always look like you hate him when I talk about him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-” he sighs. He was not ready to have this conversation with her. “Nothing is going on. I check on him when he’s here, to make sure he isn’t up to anything dangerous that could hurt the city. That’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>He can tell Michiru isn’t buying any of his bullshit, but thankfully, she doesn’t push. </p><p> </p><p>“Right, okay. Then it’s settled. I’ll ask him to help, and that way, you’ll be able to <em> check him up </em>.” She says, typing back on her phone. “Aaaand, it’s sent. I’m sure he’ll say yer. I told him you were the one who asked by the way.” </p><p> </p><p>She winks at him, and leaves the room, hopping on her feet. </p><p> </p><p>He sighs. Gosh sometimes he hates her. How she always finds the way to annoy him the most. But it’s for a good cause, right? If it means better security, then he shouldn’t be scared, right ?</p><p> </p><p>Soon, he feels his phone vibrate, in the pocket of his coat. </p><p> </p><p>Stupid bird: So you want me to help you with that festival😏? Or did Michiru said that to please me<a href="https://emojipedia.org/unamused-face/"> 😒 </a>?</p><p>Stupid bird: Maybe we should do a booth together! A kissing booth, I saw that when I was in the USA! People would pay a great amount to get to kiss the famous Shirou Ogami <a href="https://emojipedia.org/face-with-tears-of-joy/"> 😂 </a></p><p>Stupid bird : Lol, just kidding. Though, I can help with security, but only if you’re okay with it?</p><p> </p><p>Shirou<a href="https://emojipedia.org/wolf/"> 🐺 </a>: You do whatever you want. I don’t care.</p><p> </p><p>Shirou puts his phone away, ignoring the other rings. He can already feel the headache coming. This festival is definitely going to be the end of him. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>[1 called missed from: Stupid bird]</p><p> </p><p>On the other end of the phone, Pinga sighs, and hangs up before he hits voicemail. </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“And at that moment, you come on the stage, and the spotlights go like woooosh and waaah.” Nazuna’s light laugh can be heard from behind the door. “This is serious Nazuna! Don’t miss your cue.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I know, I won't, I swear!”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Because we! need! you Nazuna! You’re the main event of the festival and everything needs to be perfect!” As often, Michiru is getting a little too invested in this. </p><p> </p><p>“It will be perfect, don’t worry.” Shirou hears her say softly. </p><p> </p><p>He isn’t prying on anything; they just happen to be planning things right next to his office. And also, Shirou likes to see, or hear, them having fun together. He hears nothing for a few moments, so he guesses they’re both blushing because one kissed the other’s cheek, or because they’re holding hands. He’s seen them do that before. </p><p> </p><p>Young love is a sweet and mysterious thing. He just hopes Michiru won’t get hurt. But if she does, he’ll be there for her, even if he’s not sure yet how he’ll be of any help. </p><p> </p><p>A knock on the door wakes him from his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>“Come in.”</p><p> </p><p>Mayor Rose makes an apparition in the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Is everything ready?” he asks, and she nods. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s just one slight problem. Since the Co-Op will be hosting a lot of people, it’s full, and won’t be able to welcome Pinga-San like it usually does.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t he just book a hotel or something?” Shirou snaps.</p><p> </p><p>“Shirou, don’t be like that. He’s helping us a lot, and besides, all the hotels are full until the Slums are entirely renovated.”</p><p> </p><p>Of course she’s right. She had been evacuating the slums, thanks to Michiru who opened her eyes about how unsanitary the area was. And the town had been housing everyone in every city hotel. He sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah right. So what do you want me to do about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you agree to host him at your place?” she asks with a big smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely not. No way.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Shirou had always hated when his work and his personal life collided. So of course, when Shirou comes home a week before the festival, Pinga waits at his door. The well known smell of sea and smoke reaches his nose and he sighs. It’s going to be a very long week. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry” he says “I swear it’s not me who wanted this, Michiru and the Mayor told me they figured where I could crash, and I didn’t know it was here until 15 min ago…If you don’t want me there I’ll find somewhere I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Come in. It’s fine. I’ll sleep on the couch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh so it’s no sleep in the same bed unless we hook up?” Pinga smirks, and Shirou rolls his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll take the couch then.” </p><p> </p><p>Pinga pouts, and follows Shirou inside. Nothing ever changes in the apartment, always painfully dull and practical. Shirou always feels confused around him, the way he changes his attitude, one time nice and thoughtful, and a second later, he’s back at being a cocky flirty prick is very puzzling.</p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere in the room is: tense. Neither of them are talking, just sitting on one side of the couch awkwardly. </p><p> </p><p>“So…” Pinga starts “Are you going to ask me if I want to drink something or?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to drink something? I only have water.”</p><p> </p><p>“Water it is then.” </p><p><br/>Shirou stands up like an automaton, and goes to the kitchen, his movements rigid and a little too clumsy for someone who is only getting two glasses of water.</p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking about ordering food. Pizza?” Shirou asks when he comes back. </p><p> </p><p>Truth is, the fridge is dead empty, and Shirou is a terrible cook anyways. 1 000 years of existence, and he barely knows how to cook more than pasta with an already made sauce. </p><p> </p><p>“Pizza is fine.” Shirou answers softly. </p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later, the door closes, and Shirou comes back into the living room with the two pizzas. They eat silently. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I smoke?” Pinga asks once his pizza is gone. </p><p> </p><p>“You never bothered to ask before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… Now I’m asking.” He sighs. </p><p> </p><p>“Be my guest.”</p><p>Pinga feels like Shirou’s edges are blurred. Usually it’s all fun and flirt with Shirou. But now that they see each other in a different context, it all feels too different. Like they’re on different planets, it’s like Shirou’s wrapped in an impenetrable wall of smoke. He can’t get through. </p><p> </p><p>He puts his cigarette between his lips, lightens it, and breathes out a long cloud of smoke, before looking at the light haired man next to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Why did you accept to help us?” Shirou asks suddenly, looking at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, Michiru said it was important, and I was available. Besides, I can’t possibly say no to her, I mean, have you seen her big Tanuki eyes?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah she can be very persuasive” Shirou nods with a tender smile, thinking about her. </p><p> </p><p>“You two really like each other. She only talks about Nazuna and you when I see her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s how it is, one day you’re a lone wolf minding your own business, and the next morning, you find yourself having to take care of a teenager.”</p><p> </p><p>Pinga lets out a small laugh, colored by smoke. “She’s a good kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she’s awesome.” Shirou admits. “Don’t tell her I said that.”</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, the air is breathable again. Even when she’s not here, Michiru’s influence on people can be seen. She makes them smile, laugh, she helps people grow better. </p><p>The conversation goes on, light and at some point, they both decide to watch a movie, because it’s a little early to go to sleep just yet. </p><p> </p><p>Once the movie starts, Shirou notices Pinga is sitting closer than before, just an inch away from him. Their shoulders are almost touching. He doesn’t really know if he’s comfortable with that, but he also does nothing to move, either closer or away. Soon, he lets himself get absorbed by the black and white movie playing on the screen. </p><p> </p><p>“Never pictured you as the crying-in-front-of-movies type.” Pinga tells him after noticing the tears in his eyes. Shirou wipes them away and shrugs. </p><p> </p><p>“Sush, I’m trying to watch.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s cute.” he whispers, yawning and resting his head on Shirou’s shoulder before he can notice his pink tainted cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Shirou can feel him falling asleep. The weight of his head, getting heavier and heavier, his breath, getting slower, and his body relaxing more and more every second. So he doesn’t move. He stays frozen in place, afraid to waken him. </p><p>He can see white strands of hair falling on his forehead, making him look like a fallen angel. Damn he doesn’t need this. </p><p> </p><p>When Pinga starts snoring, he decides he had enough. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>When Pinga wakes up in the middle of the night, he’s in the bed, alone. He hears snoring next door. So with a sigh, he falls asleep again. </p><p> </p><p>When Shirou wakes up in the morning, his back hurts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The goal for this chapter was to not make Pinga appear, and as you can see, I failed miserably. </p><p>I just love writing their interractions!<br/>See ya for the next chapter! (It might take longer for this one to come, sorry about that)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I don't like a gold rush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your fav lone wolf is back, grumpier than ever. But this time, Pinga tries to make him open up so!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi......... So, I'm sorry for the time it took me to update........... </p>
<p>Anyways, I hope you like this !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>One doesn’t realise how long a week can be. Especially if you’re going to sleep on the couch every night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Pinga wakes up, there is a post-it on the table. “I left you coffee. Help yourself.” It makes him smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later, he hears louds knocks on the door, followed by a very distinctive voice. The tornado called Michiru just arrived. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“PINGA HOW DARE YOU NOT TEXT ME WHEN YOU’RE HERE???” she screams as he opens the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello to you too dear” he answers, poking her cheek. “I’m sorry little one, I have been busy trying to tame the big white wolf”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Has he been unbearable? Was he rude? If he has, tell me and I’ll go and punch him, that’s no way of treating a guest. I’m sure he didn’t even offer you his bed and made you sleep on the couch. Did you know he locked me up in a closet when I first arrived here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Michiru, don’t worry, he’s been very kind and welcoming. I even got the bed!” he stops her calmly, and she looks at him with her big eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s a first.” She smiles “Maybe he </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>like you!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A red flush runs through Pinga’s cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? … I mean, what do you mean? I mean, not that I care.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laugh. “Yeah right. Anyways, what’s the plan for today? Should we go fly around the city? Get ice cream?!!! I’m dying for ice cream, but Shirou never wants to buy me some, and Nazuna says it’s bad for her skin, so I never get to actually eat ice cream. I mean, well, it’s not totally true, sometimes I buy some for Jackie and the rest of the baseball team, but it gets really expensive, since I’m the one paying for everyone, plus, it’s never relaxing to eat ice cream with them, because they always scream ICE CREAM QUEEN MICHIRU, so you know. Anyways, I just really like ice cream, and maybe it can be a good way to catch up? What do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pinga nods, saying ice cream would indeed be a very good idea. What he doesn’t say is that he’s thankful to have any excuse to go out and get some fresh air. Being inside too much is a little hard for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michiru looks at him and grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we use our wings to go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She has already turned her arms into wings, ready to fly when Pinga shakes his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I would like to walk, if you don’t mind? I’ve been flying all of yesterday, I want to shake my legs a little.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, by foot they go. It’s one of the first times Pinga actually gets to visit the city from the ground. It’s nice and refreshing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walk through the animated streets of Anima City, and Michiru rambles a lot about how she’s very excited about the festival, and how she’s been putting all of her energy to help organize it. She’s like a big bouncing ball of energy, a never setting sun in the sky of everyone she knows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So they get ice cream together. She tells her about her relationship with Nazuna, of course, that’s her favorite conversation subject, and Pinga always loves to hear all about her teenage love story. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>While they’re sitting on the beach, his thoughts start to drift a little. The clouds make him think about Shirou’s fur, and before he can mentally slap himself and stop that, he thinks about </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. First he thinks that Michiru and Shirou are very different. One is bright, energetic, and spontaneous, like an open book, while the other… the other is much more complicated to put your finger around. Pinga never knows what’s on his mind. One minute he’s this strong big boy who’s all about being mysterious and serious, and the other he looks broken. Vulnerable. Shy. Closed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey do you hear me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh, sorry milady, my head was in the clouds.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You looked concerned.” She says, with a little frown. “Is there something wrong?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes, he forgets how well she reads people, for a teenager.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well. Not wrong </span>
  <em>
    <span>per se</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But I was thinking.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thinking abouuuuut?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shirou.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn’t look surprised. She nods. So he keeps talking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s very hard to read. He always acts so serious, so tense. But there are times. Glimpses of him, that show something more. And I can’t quite put my finger around it. I know he’s an eternal being, and he has lived through literal hell. But you know, just when I think he’s reachable, he closes off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For once, she takes her time answering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shirou can be an asshole. But that’s only because he’s used to being alone. The more time you spend with him, the more he takes down those big walls he has. It takes time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, after a few minutes of silently finishing their ice creams. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re interested in Shirou?” She puts her elbow in his side jokingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How mysterious.” She sighs and stretches her arms. Nazuna owes her ten dollars. Her plan is working perfectly. She mentally congratulates herself for the brilliant idea of getting Pinga to sleep at Shirou’s. These two are a perfect match, she thinks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This evening, Shirou stays late at work. He’s trying to avoid thinking about it too much. To think about </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Waiting in his home. For a week. He sighs, and his phone vibrates. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s Michiru. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“SHIROU WHY ARE YOU STILL WORKING? YOU HAVE A GUEST AND I WANT YOU TO ORDER FOOD SO WE CAN SPEND THE EVENING TOGETHER, GET YOUR WHITE FUR HERE AS SOON AS YOU CAN”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really have to scream every time we’re on the phone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I AM NOT SCREAMING I AM HUNGRY SO HURRY”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hangs up before he can answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Guess he can’t say no to that then. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he arrives, he hears Michiru’s loud steps even before he opens the door, and he prays his apartment is still in one piece. She can be very dangerous when she’s hungry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Took you long enough.” She says, and takes the bags out of his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t go faster than light, and you know that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah whatever. LET’S EAT”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She almost makes him forget that he was really anxious to come back tonight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>is standing in the hall, arms crossed against the wall. Handsome as ever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried to tell her we could actually cook something, but this little lady can’t be reasoned with.” Pinga says, looking at Michiru fondly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tended to have that effect on people. Even at her peak of annoyance, people were always fond of her. Something she had in common with a certain bird ugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay. It’s not like there’s a lot to cook with here anyways.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They hear ramble in the living room, and they guess that if they don’t get there quickly, Michiru will eat everything without waiting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When they start moving, they lightly bump into each other. And Shirou feels Pinga’s hand quickly brush against his. He feels a thread of electricity through his body, and a rush of blood on his cheeks. He feels like a teenager in one of those movies that Nazuna and Michiru make him watch, and he hates that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pinga on the other hand, doesn’t seem to have noticed at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hand tickles for half an hour. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When all the food has disappeared from the table, Michiru wants to play a game of mimes. Shirou is a little skeptical, so it takes a little convincing. But he can’t say no to her big puppy- tanuki eyes. However, he would have liked not to embarass himself in front of Pinga. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As it turns out, Pinga is way worse at this game than Shirou.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The word was dog! How do you not know how to act like a dog Pinga?” Michiru manages to say between two big bursts of laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t be mean!” He throws a cushion at her. “I tried real hard okay!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shirou can’t help it but smile softly. Seeing them enjoying the evening, laughing and being happy, it warms his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pinga notices his smile and for a few seconds, they look at eachother. He smiles back at him, and now Shirou has no choice but to look away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That goddamn smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s Michiru that saves the moment, by knocking over a small shelf where a few objects are. A photo frame falls on the floor with a loud noise. The glass that covered it shatters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh woops, sorry Shirou, I’ll clean it up!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t answer, but the three of them get up and start collecting the glass bits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah this picture looks old! You look like a pirate! Who is that next to you?” Michiru asks for the first time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shirou looks at it, and sighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone I met a very long time ago.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem very close here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We were. He’s gone now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this the person you fell in love with like you told me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can sense Pinga’s gaze on him as he’s about to answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s getting late Mich, I think it’s time to get you to bed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not very subtle, but he’s not in the mood to talk about this right now. So he runs away. Again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately, she doesn’t push. For once. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, he had forgotten something rather important.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was only one bed in his apartment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a lot of arguing about who would sleep who, they finally settled on something. Michiru would take the bed for herself. The reason was that she was a young lady in need of her privacy. Plus, Shirou and Pinga </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to sleep in the same room because it would be absolutely terribly inappropriate any other way. Of course, it had never bothered her before to sleep on the couch, but she had said that it was a matter of being fair: Pinga had slept in the bed the night before, whereas she had always had to sleep on the couch when she slept over. So now it had to be her turn. So much for his own privacy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Michiru has an idea, it’s nearly impossible to change her mind. Nevermind the fact that the couch was a bit small for two grown men, even if it was a convertible. And even more, nevermind the fact that Shirou didn’t want to spend more time alone with the other man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope this is okay for you?” Pinga asks while putting a blanket on the now converted sofa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shirou only shrugs. Part of him is happy about this situation, and the other part is angry about being happy. That’s a lot of complicated emotions for someone like him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And of course it doesn’t help that Pinga seems to be thoughtful and not his usual flirty annoying self.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, who was that guy in the photo?” Pinga asks after a while of complete silence, only interrupted by Michiru’s soft snoring in the other room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“None of your business, for sure.” Shirou snaps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He did have a very long day, and not enough sleep. That tended to sharpen his tongue a little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So it’s an ex, isn’t he?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So much for not being his annoying self then. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you care anyway?” Annoyed, Shirou turns around a little too fast, and he finds himself face to face with him, their noses only a few centimeters away. God this couch is small. He can feel Pinga’s breath on his skin as he answers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I care about you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No you don’t.”  Shirou grumbles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I do!” Pinga says, a little louder than he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There is a moment of silence. And Shirou turns around to face the wall. He does not want to be having this conversation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god Shirou are you blind?” Pinga rolls his eyes. “Fine. Just stay alone behind your big wall, and enjoy your own misery cell.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pinga turns around as well, and now, their backs are facing each other's. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shirou sighs. “ You’re right.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He was an ex. The guy in the photo. It was a long time ago. I don’t like to talk about it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” His voice is soft.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He flew too close to the sun. He fell, and he left.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pinga knows he wouldn't get more tonight. It was already much more than he hoped for. So he turned again, and put his hand on Shirou’s back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shirou feels this through his bones. He doesn’t move away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it’s because his day was long, maybe it’s because he’s tired. But he doesn’t try to run away. He turns around one more time. Their eyes lock into each other's. Pinga’s hand is now on his chest, right on his heart. Shirou puts his own hand on top of his. And just like that, he feels good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I too, had a few heartbreaks you know.” Pinga says softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shirou’s eyes are tired now. He has trouble keeping them open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You? I thought you would be the heartbreaker.” He answers with his voice low. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you might want to think again. Even though, yes, I did break some hearts in my younger days.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You say that like you’re not still young” Shirou’s voice is now only a soft breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe to an old man like you” Pinga smiles “But I’m not -that- young anymore. Unfortunately.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shirou hears him talk a little more, but he has trouble focusing now. He feels like everything around is made of cotton. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he’s already dreaming, because he feels a soft, and tender pressure on his forehead. His eyes open a little, only to see, between his eyelashes, flashes of white hair and purple eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pinga takes a little longer to fall asleep. He wants a cigarette, but he’s afraid to get up and wake the other one. So he just stays there, looking at him. Looking at this absolutely handsome man next to him, like he’s the biggest mystery the earth has ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The oldest being on this planet is now sleeping like a baby next to him, and all he’s thinking about is how beautiful he is. His face looks appeased right now. The frown between his two eyebrows is starting to fade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lightly, he lays his hand on Shirou’s cheek. His skin is soft and pale, almost translucent in the moonlight’s embrace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Shirou wakes up, he feels a pressure on his side. When he opens his eyes, he sees Pinga, cuddled against him, his arm above him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first rays of sunshine pierce through the window, and fall on Pinga’s face, and Shirou takes a while to stop looking at how beautiful the scenery is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wants to get up, and put some distance between them, but when he starts to move, he feels Pinga’s arms tighten up around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So this time, he stays a little longer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! </p>
<p>These troubled times aren't easy on anyone, and I'm no exception. But last night, I started writing again, and I couldn't stop till I was done with it so ! I hope you enjoy it! </p>
<p>I'm too tired to check if there are mistakes, and anyways the last time I did that, I ended up hating the chapter so much I deleted it so......</p>
<p>Anyways I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if you end up waiting for the next chapter, I can't say if I'll be faster or not! </p>
<p>Stay safe!</p>
<p>I'm sending you all loads of good vibes and love!!</p>
<p>Bye, until next time, </p>
<p>Ali</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>